The Many Layers of a Dress
by MkGrays
Summary: Lovely dresses & gossip Bella had to endure it her whole life. Her exceeding brother and her proper sister, but how much is too much? How much longer until Bella takes a slip into the forbidden wild where she meets the mysterious man with the copper hair?
1. Posture

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Lovely dresses, gardens, tea parties and gossip, Bella had to endure every second of it her whole life. Her exceeding brother and her properly trained sister, soon to be engaged, but how much is too much? How much longer until Bella takes a slip into the forbidden wild where she meets the mysterious and tantalizing man with the copper hair?

Hope you like it! Enjoy!

**(BPOV)**

The trees whipped by in a green haze as the carriage wheels bounced along the dirt road to our new home.

"Isabella dear come away from the windows," my mother chimed as only my nose felt the free air, "mustn't let the neighbors first impression be of our daughter waving her hair out the window like a hooligan," My mother scathed in a former tone as she puffed up her hair that held her large floral hat. _What neighbors? _I thought sourly as I obediently sunk back into the carriage seat. "_Isabella Swan_," My mother stressed my full name, not pleased with my act; what was I doing now? "Must you slouch?"

I gulped and looked down at the floor, "No," I said in a small whisper as I straightened my shoulders and placed my intertwined gloved fingers in my rather large light purple layered lap.

I felt uncomfortable since the neckline of my dress went lower than I normally wore it. But my mother, always in with what was 'in' insisted I wear it for our first arrival in the outskirts of London; we were getting away from the large city, much to my mothers protest. "You are a young lady now, it's what everyone is wearing," She had spoken to me as I was squeezed into my corset.

The fashions were _always_ changing, at least if you lived with my mother. At least the hoop skirt wasn't so large; also I only had to wear two petticoats to add body to my hips.

My family sat in silence for a few more moments; I took in the scenery of the deep red seat in front of me while I clicked the heels of my gaiter boots. Aw, such a lovable family.

My father cleared his throat, "I received a telegram the other day from the Blacks offering their home for a spot of tea."

I tried to tune the noise out, the blundering non stop gossip and invitations. Who did this and what happened to her.

My father continued, oblivious to my disregard, "Bill was telling me about his son, Jacob you remember him dear?" he asked my mother.

My mother sat up straighter, if you can imagine, still pruning her hair, thrilled at the opportunity to speak to my father about something she enjoyed, gossip. Those were probably the only areas my mother was good at, gossip and fashion. Then again that was the area most women were. "Oh yes, charming little boy, at least he was when we went to visit. Of course Isabella was only a little one herself isn't that right darl—"

"Ah yes, but she isn't anymore," my father cut off my mothers words like they were nothing, just the words of a woman. She closed her mouth and gave a sweet smile, the only lingering sign of irritation resting in her eyes, which she kept expertly hidden by the brim of her hat.

My lips twitched at the site of my father rambling on, not a care in the world of the others he might offend, or my mother, not a care in the world that she had been offended, pushed aside like a fly.

Someone hissed my name catching me off guard, scandalous daughter. "Isabella? Isabella!" my mother raised her voice in a shrill tone.

"Whuh?" I whipped my head around to the scathing stares of my disapproving parents.

"Your father asked you a question." She snapped. I wasn't ever aloud to make a mistake, one of the many horrid things in my oh so joyful life.

"Oh, I beg your forgiveness, I was…lost in my thoughts," I could see the words only slightly amended my wrong doing. Isabella Swan, the mistake of a child. No manners, no talents but for reading.

My father shook his head and mumbled loud enough for both my mother and I to hear. "I knew it. I knew we should have sent her to Pringestan. She is not a fit young woman! We should have done what we did with Rosalie!" My father now spoke to my mother as if my behavior was her fault.

"Father I—"

"—did I say you could speak?!" his face began to redden. I shook my head numbly and looked out the window, the carriage had stopped; we were there, my new home.

Three stories of expertly designed stone walls with many windows and their colorful shutters. The garden was magnificent, as always, though I couldn't compare it to the rough wilderness of the forest that was our front and backyard. Only thing in-between wilderness and prison was a tall iron gate, easily escapable.

I was brought back to my fathers rambling "…and Jasper such a respectable young man he's grown into. And a heavy education. Hasn't found himself a _quiet_ young lady yet, but he will, plenty of them to go around. And Rosalie, a fine young beautiful woman she is…" my father continued to ramble about the success of my two siblings as my mother sat quietly nodding her head in approval.

I loved my siblings dearly, however being compared to them on a daily bases got a little mind-numbing.

Rosalie, the beautiful angel, perfect manners, perfect stanza, had the men crawling at her every will.

Jasper, a handsome and tall young man, smart and cunning, sensitive and caring, an all around success of a son, he was; an all around wonderful brother and sister. Unfortunately both had gone on to do better things in the world, while I stayed home in the comfort of the scenery with my books and quill.

A cool breeze tickled by my face taking tendrils of my untamed hair with it as my carriage door was courtesy opened by the driver. "Thank you," I said meekly as I took his offered hand and ungracefully stumbled out of the carriage; I heard my mother sigh at the scene of her daughter still unable to perfect the process of exiting a carriage, a simple task for a simple girl.

-

"Where is it? Where is it?! They'll be here any minute!"

"Well I'm sorry but they must have lost the box!" I heard my mother cry out as my father screamed his disproval for my mothers packing ability. A week had gone by since our arrival. In which I had spent most of my time helping my mother unpacking or reading off in a remote corner or by the Iron Gate, looking out longingly at the dangerous trees.

The house was huge with countless little passageways easily escaped from normal passer-biers eyesight.

I was crawling through one of the most recent tunnels I had found on the third corridor which unfortunately passed over my parent's room.

I gave a heavy sigh then quickly slapped my hand over my mouth, luckily I was far enough away to of not been heard by the quarrelling parents. There was only a tiny little vent giving an insignificant overview of the room before the tunnel quickly passed over and turned a corner.

My dress was annoyingly full and ruffled with every tiny crawl. It was difficult to maneuver with my knees hitting three layers of cloth, my face was slowly starting to bruise as I stumbled on the cotton; I think I liked the passageways where you could stand better.

My gloves felt exceptionally dirty with the dust they collected. Thankfully I had left off my front bodice leaving off many ruffled layers of pointless clothing.

Slowly the voices of my parents muffled and disappeared. The tunnel became dark and I soon couldn't see my hands that began slapping the ground quicker desperate for an ounce of light. My breathing became heavier as the air became thicker.

Maybe I should go back?

When I made up my mind I struggled to squeeze my body around so that I wouldn't have to reverse the whole way out of the tunnel. It was exceptionally difficult with the blasted corset that squeezed my waist to the size of a thumb.

When I finally had my head facing in the correct direction I backed up slightly so that I could pick up my dress and I could crawl back out. But as my legs stretched out they hit thin air, nothing, and my whole lower body dropped. "Ah!" I screamed as I slipped into nothingness, my fingers scrapping across the slick floor trying not to get suctioned up to the dropping tunnel. At the last second my fingers were able to grasp the edge of stone as my body dangled in thin air.

Where was I and why did it drop? If I swung my legs I could feel the walls on either side making a perfect squared black hole.

How far down was it? My fingers started slipping, my thumb lost its spot, my pinkie; soon I was only hanging by six fingers, three on each hand. "Help!" I screamed but it was useless, no one could hear me through the thick stone.

What if I broke my leg in this small compartment and died? Hopefully someone would find me from the stench, unfortunately then it would be too late.

"Ahh!" my fingers lost grip and my body was immersed into liquid air. I screamed my loudest but I knew it was useless. My hair flew up in my face and I spat and sputtered on it while my stomach traveled to my throat. My hat pulled at the stings and strangled my neck as my fingers ripped at the uncomfortable stings.

Shortly after the release I felt the stone wall begin to pressure on my feet, my legs, my whole body like a steep downhill slide. I was too shocked that I hadn't dropped into a pit of spikes that the fact that my dress was slowly creeping up my body, revealing my hoop skirt and covering my head didn't bother me.

The pressure became greater as my skidding slowed down. I was surely at the first floor by now. The smooth stone slid under my back with ease. There was a light that grew larger and larger as the stone slide became flatter. I could tell it was sunlight from the sharpness of it, it couldn't have been late seeing as I'd only gotten up but an hour before yet already in trouble…

The stone became dirt and the air became tall green stems as I skidded into my mother's garden on the side of the house.

My mind was dazed as my head lolled to the side, overcome with the powerful sun causing my eyes to black. I blinked many times, demanding they adjust. When I could finally make out the beginnings of my surroundings, I was able to start fixing my dress from my little nest in my mother's garden.

I pulled on the cotton so that it would cover the hoop skirt then tried to fix my hat that was cupping my chin.

I'd only moved the hat to the side of my face when I heard a voice, dangerously close; I prayed it was Petunia, my nanny, but it was too priss. "And this is our lovely apple tree and—oh!" my mothers voice rang out as I closed my eyes from any of the witnesses to my shame. "_Isa_bella Swan! What are you doing in my daisies?! And why do you look like you've been shot out of a chimney shoot?" _'Cause I basically was…_

I let my left eye slit open as I took in the sight of my audience.

My mother was standing with two other people; the closest to her was a woman who looked to be around her age with tanned skin and black sleek hair. She had a hard face as her eyebrow lifted at the spectacle of my windblown hair and disheveled dress layers.

Next to her was a boy who looked to be roughly around my age 16 or so with tan skin and sleek black hair to his shoulders. His mouth cracked a smile and I could feel the blush burn my cheeks like scorching embers. (A/N: I'm neither a Jacob hater nor lover. I respect him and so he shall be respected in my story :) sorry for those who would feel pleasure with ripping out his neck haha)

I turned back to my mother, "I uh," I looked behind me desperately to see if the hole was still there. I almost gasped when I saw only stone, like it had just disappeared… "Um I… wanted to see the daisies?" I stuttered out, more of a question than an answer, while I absently petted one of the few surviving daisies.

She scowled as she watched my every move, "So you decided to join them?" She lifted her hands so that they were placed on her squeezed peach colored waist. It was a new dress with many, many layers that all pulled to the back giving her a big bump in the back.

I gulped down and looked at the sky as if it'd give me an answer, and it did. "W-well I fell from the apple tree!" _I never believed it was a good one_. The boy coughed placing his large fist over his mouth covering up his laugh.

My mother dropped her jaw in shock even more disgraced of me. First sitting in her garden looking like a sewer rat and now climbing trees! What kind of daughter was I?

"Y-you?…" she didn't even finish and instead turned her back to me and spoke to the guests, "you'll have to excuse my daughter," she said in a shaky voice, "she never had the best leveled head. Now let's walk to the roses, oh and speaking of rose's have I told you about my other daughter Rosalie?" her voice drifted off as they headed for the backyard.

I let out a very unladylike groan as I plopped back into what was left of the daisies. There was a deep chuckle from above me as the sun was blocked. I froze, not all my audience had left? I peered at the tall figure looming over me. He held one sturdy hand out for me. With shaky arms I lifted my soiled glove and allowed it to rest in his.

"So," he began when I was up and standing and brushing off the leaves and dirt from my grubby dress, "picking apples?" he asked in amused tone.

I opened my mouth to reject but closed it just as quickly, not knowing how else to explain my situation without sounding more like lunatic. My cheeks felt officially stained scarlet and I had the sudden urge to charge the big Iron Gate and run into the forest.

"I'm Jacob Black," he said when I didn't respond and held out his hand again, but for a different reason.

I smiled trying to find an excuse to leave the awkward situation. "Isabella Swan, but you may call me Bella." I winced knowing that it wasn't proper to let this person I didn't know use my nickname. My parents didn't even use it, the only people who did were Petunia, Rosalie and Jasper, wherever they were, well Petunia was probably in the house cleaning or what not.

As I shook his hand with one hand, I fixed my crooked hat with the other. "Um," I cut in before he could respond, "I'm going to go inside and freshen up, it was nice to meet you though," I smiled brightly and quickly scurried away towards the front of the house, though I didn't plan to go in it.

My expensive and no doubt ruined gaiter shoes sank down on the soft lush grass as I made my way to the opening of the gate to the outside world. Just a quick peek to see what was out in the forest, what hidden dangers lay behind the thick trunks, where maybe I wouldn't have an audience to embarrass myself in front of.

The gate creaked open and I looked back anxiously, but of course no one saw. No one expected awkward Bella to leave the confines of her home, at least not on purpose.

I closed the gate. Just that first step felt different, no more soft lush grass, it was rougher, wild.

Quickly, I ran into the forest so that I could truly enjoy it without being seen. I gently took off my hat that did a poor job at holding my light curls and set it on a branch away from sight.

I walked, and walked, my hands trailing on the bark, my feet snuggling with the soggy dead leaves and mushy ground of the early morning. The song birds chirped and peeped as they fluttered through the green leaves of the tall trees that cast dancing shadows like a puppet show, there for my imagination to go wild.

I tilted my head at a shadow picturing a puppy, pouncing at a butterfly. To the right was a face, it was sad, but if I turned my head, it was happy, I let out a giggle as my pace picked up, only stumbling a few times on the uneven ground. I picked up the many layer of my dress and began to jog through the misty morning air.

I breathed deeply though my nostrils, letting the heavy air tickle through. I felt the ground begin to descend beneath my feet, as I ran downhill. I couldn't stop! I didn't want to! I ran, faster and faster until I was practically flying down the steep hill barely finding a rare clearing of trees. "Wooo!!" I called out in freedom as my knees hit ground and I began spiraling down uncontrollably down, down, spinning in a blur of brown, green—blue! My stomach became loose and squishy as I felt my breakfast creeping up through the spinning.

My arms flopped around me acting as loose breaks. Finally the rolling stopped and I felt my back rest on the cool patchy grass, _even dirtier than before_, I thought though I didn't care, I was free, alone, at last.

There was a soft sound of waves hitting rock and I could smell the scent of wet soggy plants near. I waited a few minutes before I was able to sit up and look around. It was beautiful! I stared at a large blue lake surrounded by thick green trees and a blue open sky. The sun was almost to its highest, pelting down on the soft waters that rippled slightly with the pushing breeze.

It looked so warm and inviting with the summer air. I looked down at my attire and a grin formed on my lips. I was alone, I looked around me quickly just to make sure, all alone.

I slowly got up while keeping my eyes trained on the soft beckoning water as I untied the back of my dress and squeezed myself out of the over petticoat.

I squeezed out of my hoop skirt, letting it sit at the side like a large bell. I really let myself go when I began on my corset. A few frustrating minutes later and I was freely gasping for air laughing as I did. I only had on two chemises, so I took only the first one off.

My undergarments flapped in the warm breeze towards the water edging me on. I felt so free, hardly any cloth touching my skin as the wind journeyed by, visiting and kissing my skin.

I let my toes dip in the cold water then took a few steps back for a running start. "Wooo!" I screamed again as I took a large leap and crashed into the water, what a sensation it was! The chilling nip of the water seeped through my clothing and lapsing at my bare skin.

The feel of my heavy brown hair floating on the water as my legs kicked to allow me to stay afloat. There was a rustling in the bushes. I gasped and turned around.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review Please! :)**


	2. Manners

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Thanks for the feedback on this story! **

**I know I said that they lived on the outskirts of London but as Lemon-of-the-tent has pointed out, that is not a good place for a respectable family. So they still have moved from London but they moved to Barnard Gate.**

**Anyways, thanks again and enjoy!**

**(EPOV) **

I stretched out widely with a loud yawn earning myself a nice punch from the side as my sister, Alice, turned over in her sleep grumbling from the other mattress on the dusty floor in the old cabin. I chuckled as I gave one last stretch in the darkness. Only a few birds were up as I leaned for the wooden wall to hoist me up.

It was my job to get the fishing nets this morning from the lake. I quickly and quietly slid down the ladder, careful not to wake mum and dad as I grabbed a piece of bread, stuffing it into my mouth and hopped to get my shoes on and tuck in my floppy white shirt.

The morning air was cold and heavy with water, but refreshing nonetheless as I took in the surrounding tall trees that hardly moved, no disturbances in the early morning air.

I quickly made my long walk through the forest to the lake and began my job, working fairly quickly to get all the nets out of the water to suffocate the few fish we caught. Once I had gotten all the nets out, dawn was breaking as the sun began to ascend into the sky. I decided to take a nap before I walked back the good distance to the cabin, enough time for the fish to stop flopping around.

I chose a spot behind the bushes to allow me shade from the sun. My eyes closed as I rested on my back with my hands playing the role of a pillow.

"Wooo!!" I heard a beautiful voice in my dreams sing out like a bird. My lips twitched in a smile as dreamt the odd dream. There was a loud ruckus as leaves and dirt were kicked around. I turned on my side away from the noise to get some more sleep.

After five more minutes there was another rustling sound, like heavy layers of clothing. Unwillingly I opened my eyes to see what the noise was. From below the bush I could see the dainty feet of someone, Alice? The feet were suddenly covered with a heavy drop of layers upon layers of a light expensive looking green material.

My eyes widened as I finally realized someone was undressing in the middle of the woods! I backed away from the bush about to stand up and shout for the woman to stop when I heard a beautiful grumble, which stopped me in my exposing.

I was frozen at a crouch as I found a peephole through the bush. She was gorgeous! She had long brown windswept hair and a curvy body and tiny waist that she was struggling to let out as she fumbled with the complicated bow of her corset. I couldn't take my eyes off her, though I knew that is was unimaginably rude to watch someone undress—especially a woman. I knew all of this, but I still couldn't look away from her gorgeous body.

Who was she? And why was she in the middle of the woods undressing herself?

From what I saw of her dress, she looked like she had a large sum of money, and wasn't it improper for a girl of her social status—whatever it was, to be out here all by herself? Especially to be in the woods…alone…and practically naked.

There was a long sweep of her hand and the corset fell to the ground in an improper manner, I gulped from the sight as my slacks became tight.

She turned around laughing and gasping freely. I could only see her profile now but I could tell she had fair skin and dainty features. I was unable to study her more because she was soon speeding her way towards the lake and taking a large leap into the cold water.

I stood up all the way watching as her little body became immersed with the waves she created. My mouth opened in an uncouth manner. She surfaced with a gasp of hair as she shook out her long mane of succulent brown hair. I stumbled forward into the bush, too mesmerized to focus on what I was doing.

Her head whipped around.

**(BPOV) **

I gasped out loud at the sight of the man—boy—guy? Standing behind the bushes; how long had he been there? I immediately went to cover my chest which would probably be see-through with the white fabric, even though the water and the distance probably obstructed his view.

He stayed glued to the spot as we both stared at eachother, both too far away to get any real details. Why was he just standing there?

As if he'd read my thoguhts his body whipped around and started retreating back into the forest.

I stayed in the 'safety' of the lake for a while longer. I'd heard stories like this mostly from my mother or sister trying to scare me away from strangers and going out alone. I didn't feel too threatened, but I was basically naked and if that man was near when I got out…

Finally my legs began to cramp from the strain, so I made my way to the shore. My whole body felt pruned and the sun was past its highest peak. I threw on my cloths as soon as I got out, not caring how tight my corset was or how my soaked body seeped through the expensive layers of fabric.

My fast passed walk back to the house was all in a daze as I remembered the far away distant body of the boy—man I couldn't decide. I could just barely make out his copper hair and fair skin and tall body. I shook my head, bad thoughts, sinful.

When I finally got to the edge of the forest I slipped back into our property and ran to the front door but as I hopped onto the front steps I could hear voices talking near the door as the handle turned.

Before I could even position myself to leave, the door was flung open as Jacob stepped out. His eyes ran wide at the site of me, which was no doubt atrocious.

"Jacob? Why have you stopped?" Said a cold crisp voice from behind him. I looked at him with pleading eyes while holding up my finger motioning him to be quiet.

"O-uh, sorry mother," he stalled as I gave him a thankful smile and started around the back, prepared to look for a different route in. Just before I escaped around the corner I heard him whisper to me, "This is freshening up?" I hid a snort as I sprinted away. I finally came across the apple tree which had a perfectly sturdy branch that led into a window; unfortunately it would mean I needed to climb.

I had never been much of a climber, but nevertheless I hiked up my dress and jumped for a branch, barley grasping it.

I smiled slightly as I managed to swing my feet to the next branch, my corset more of a burden than it had ever been.

Soon I was able to stand up on a branch as I scooted myself around the trunk. I scurried up one more level of branches before I could reach for the window.

Finally I had my whole half of my body in as I rolled all the way with an ungraceful thud. My feet were still propped up on the windowsill when I heard footsteps hurrying down the hall.

My father entered my upside down vision. His hands were holding papers and his glasses were crooked on his nose, like he'd been in a hurry; guess I was louder than I thought.. I gave a weak smile as he asked bemused, "Did you just climb in through the window?!" His wide eyes traveled to me then to the window.

"Huh? Oh no," I snorted then quickly covered my nose, "I mean don't be silly." I gave an unusual laugh, not that he'd notice it wasn't my own.

He just stared down at me as if trying to convince himself that there was a very appropriate reason to be hanging upside down from a window. Luckily his attention was averted as a shrill squeal sounded in the halls as my mother came running with a letter in her hands, waving it around as if it where gold. "She's coming! She's coming and she's bringing a man!"

My father pursed his lips. "Who? Who?!" My father asked even more perplexed, this was a bad day for him. I rolled my eyes at the upturned view of him for not knowing, it was quite obvious.

Mother answered him anyways as if nothing was wrong with his dull brain, "Rosalie! Our baby Rosalie is coming home with a man!" It wasn't a big surprise—the man part, I mean—she always had men trailing her, but the fact that she'd actually found someone worthy enough to take home was something.

"Wow!" I called out finally, unfortunately getting the eyes back on me, whoops.

My mother looked down shocked and asked incredulously, "What are you doing on the floor?"

-

This was going to be a hectic weak. My mother was obsessed at getting ever nook and cranny in the stupid house cleaned, if only she knew there were so many more nooks and cranny's than she knew.

Two days after falling through that mysterious tunnel, I went again. Some may call that stupid, but after the worst tea party filled with the most pointless gossip I'd ever heard in my life, it was the closest I could get to my suicidal.

I was actually starting to enjoy it, the thrilling darkness with the sliding and the heavy air pushing at your face. It always led me to the same place, by the daisy's , which my mother was internally perplexed to why they kept getting flattened; I'd become more sneaky about my escapes so she wouldn't catch me.

I had figured out later that there was a screen where the hole was so that it would swing back to place after I'd push through, very clever.

I kept running through the woods and to the same spot by the lake, telling myself it was just because I loved the view so much, but somewhere deep inside me, the sinful part, knew it was to get another glimpse at that man, I'd finally decided he could be considered a man.

I'd only been successful twice, and it was never by the lake, it would always be when I wandered in a different directions. Every time I caught that quick glimpse of him, it only secured my theory, he was beautiful. Maybe he was my guardian angel, not very good at hiding, I thought childishly.

It was the last day before Rosalie and her mystery man, so I liked to call him, showed up. Mother was even more hectic, even father was now hiding in his office refusing to come out saying he had important business to take care of.

As I walked back up the hallway from my late breakfast I ran into mother. "Oh darling Isabella!" she called out in a frantic tone. I creased my eyebrows and braced myself for whatever she needed me for, "would you be a doll and run to the market and buy some chocolates? I know how much Rosalie enjoys them and—"

"—by myself?" I quickly cut in; surprised she would allow that, though she wasn't exactly in her right state of mind at the moment.

"Well if you'd rather have me send someone with you—"

"—oh, no! I'll go!"

She smiled relieved as she handed me the money, "perfect!" And she was off again, scurrying down the corridor to find something else to fret about, chocolates? I shook my head and smiled to myself as I made my way out to the front.

I could walk, the town was less than a mile away, and the carriage driver I think was still sleeping anyways so I wouldn't bother him.

My feet crunched down on the rough gravel in a persistent beat, making my eyes droop in a hypnotized haze. "Ow!" I grumbled as I ran into a low branch that I had been too hypnotized to see.

There was a quiet giggled from the woods as I looked around wide eyed for who would possibly be out here alone? Well, besides me, I had a complicated situation, weird mother, crazy house... I continued my search until the mysterious person didn't want to be kept a mystery and popped out behind a tree a little wyas in front of me. This was a strange town.

**I need some funny or clever way to say Review Please! Thanks! :) **


	3. Articulate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**THREE**

**(BPOV)**

"Ah!" I startled taking a step back from the tiny porcelain skinned girl with short black oddly cut hair which was mostly covered by a white coif (peasant hat). She giggled again and waved. She had a faded brown slightly tinted red dress on which fell loosely and stopped bellow her knees.

"Hi I'm Alice!" She did a low curtsy, never leaving my eyes. I have to be honest, I was a bit shocked. Some strange, though friendly, girl jumps out from behind the trees and decides to curtsy to me?

Despite the oddness of it all, I found my knees bending as I made my own rickety curtsy. "Um, hi?" I said a little unsure of how to react. As my back straightened up I continued, "I'm Isabella."

She giggled again, though I didn't know what was so funny, did I have something on my face? Instinctively I touched my face, trying to act casual as I checked in vain.

"Isabella?" I nodded my head as she pounced to my side and hooked her arm through mine, "Can I call you Bella?" I nodded my head, unsure of what I should do. "Well _Bella_, what brings you to walk this fine street?" She asked in a piper voice as she urged me forward.

I watched as her little head bobbed with every skip she made as I awkwardly walked forward. "Um, well I'm getting chocolates for my sister—"

"Mmm! I love chocolates! Mind if I join you?" She questioned as her big blue eyes stared up at me with excitement. How was I supposed to say no to that?

"N-not at all," I replied awkwardly.

She was an odd girl to say the least.

As we continued to walk, we made light conversation, mostly her asking about my life, what I did? Who did I have in my family? Where we moved from?

Whenever I tried to ask her something about herself she would just wave her hand as if swatting the question away. So I learned to just stay quiet until asked something.

We must have been close to the town for we'd been walking for awhile and I could hear the sound of trotting horses and yelling people getting closer.

The streets were packed, filled with horses and carriages, gossiping people, running children and loud merchants. Alice weaved her way through the streets expertly as my eyes wandered to every single detail of the town.

Alice leaned near me as she mumbled, "Look at that lady's dress, it's hideous." She pointed to a lady in a bright orange and bright red dress which had three main ruffles and the over flaps pulled to the back for the ultimate big booty. I chuckled, I wasn't one for fashion, but even I could color match.

"Aw, here we are!" Alice exclaimed as we came up to a door which had a sign above it which read simply, _**Chocolates**_. I ordered as much as my money could get which wasn't too much since I didn't start out with a lot anyways.

Alice decided to take me site seeing around the town as I took out a box of chocolates and began to share them with Alice. I was really beginning to enjoy her company, even though she did talk nonstop. Her happy energy was contagious and it felt good to giggle and laugh at things that wouldn't seem funny at all if it weren't for her.

It seemed her favorite thing to do was insult other peoples outfit choices. I thought this rather hypocritical, seeing as she didn't have much on her to compare. But I laughed along, not caring in the least of hers or other people's outfits.

We sat on a little bench in front of a shop, talking and people watching while stuffing our faces with chocolates.

"So anyways, I told him no and to get lost!" Alice exclaimed loudly while I let out a few giggles from the outrageous stares she received. I really was quit fascinated to how she didn't care at all of what the others might think of her, even envious as I dipped my head in an attempt to not be recognized.

We sat in silence for a little as we both took out another chocolate. I looked out into the crowd and caught a glimpse of copper hair walking. I gasped as Alice quickly question, "WHAT?!" She seemed more excited than anything.

"Um, h-hold on, I'll be right back," I stuttered out, but before she could reply, I was sprinting into the sea of moving people. Where did he go? I pushed myself onto my tippy toes for better leverage. There he was!

I squeezed myself between the heavy bodies earning some grumbles and scandalous gasps. "Wait," I said more to myself as the hair began to disappear. It began to drift to the side and was soon completely gone. One last push and I made it out of the moving crowd and came in contact with the outskirts of the forest. Had he gone in?

"Bella? Bella!" Alice screamed from in the crowd as she ducked under the arms and made it out, bags in hand. "What are you doing?" She questioned, slightly out of breath, as she peeked into the forest, wearing a worried expression.

I gulped down, only then becoming ashamed of my behavior. "Oh, um I thought I saw… my brother," I struggled out, unconvincingly.

She appraised me for a second, her eyebrow raised and a slight smile tugging at her lips. "Oh? The Jasper guy?" She questioned amused, remembering my explanation of him, which I had to admit she seemed rather intrigued by.

"Yeah, him, but it wasn't," I said tugging down on one of the ruffles of my dress as I scuffed my new boot on the dirt.

She wrinkled her nose, just staring at me, waiting for me to make the first move. "Well guess we should go then?" I tried for enthusiasm. There was a growing weight of disappointment in my chest.

As we walked back to the road to take us home, Alice jabbered on, easily forgetting about my certain shameful moment. When we got to the stop where Alice had appeared she wheeled around taking me with her to a complete stop.

"Well, see you soon?!" She asked excited.

"I don't know; when would we?" I asked curious to get a little more information on her.

She smiled brighter then sang, "Oh, I'll be around!" And with that she took off down the road in a skip, the way we'd come. I began to walk, slowly at first then picked up my pace.

I glanced back again, down the road, but it was like Alice had disappeared.

As I walked down the road, my mind slightly boggled from the recent events, I tried to think of what I'd do later to escape my mother. Maybe I'd take another visit to the forest.

-

**(EPOV)**

There she was again, sitting by the water, her off white dress flowing away from her body, resting on the ground, as her arm moved across the surface of the water. The sun in the background shined like a halo around her perfect body.

I felt like a shadow, sitting in the bushes at her wake, _again_. There was a lure attached to this girl, one that I had been caught by, I couldn't get away. Maybe it was because she was so beautiful. Maybe it was because she seemed so different. The whole idea that she was out here all by herself was different by itself. I wondered why she came out so much.

I'd only gotten caught by her twice, not including the first time, since that one I happened to just stumble upon her when waking up.

So many times I'd just wanted to jump out and ask her what her name was. What she was doing out here. If she wouldn't mind company…

Slowly and steadily I leveled myself off the ground. I quickly took a few quiet steps back so that it would seem like I had just come by. Then, after I'd taken a few deep breaths, I took a step, breaking the sticks; time to own up to my presence.

**(BPOV)**

I was back at the lake sitting at the edge and running my hand through the soft ripples. I didn't know why I kept coming back. It wasn't like I was going to see him, and even if I did, he'd just run away.

I didn't know the reason behind the tug that lured me to him, why he was so special, when all he'd done was catch me in my less than noble time, slightly deranged even. Yet still there I sat, hoping that I could get at least one more glimpse of his perfect figure, his masculine stance.

A stick broke.

I caught the gasp that was rising in my throat, slightly choking at the suddenness I cut it off. Instead, I slowly turned around.

There he was. But unlike the other times, he was not retreating back into the surrounding forest.

When I got over the shock that he was staying where he stood, I was able to fully take in his image to memory, properly.

Just as I had thought, he was dazzling. Tall and toned with disordered copper hair that suited his prominent bone structure and light skin all too well. His face held a timid friendly expression as he inched his way closer, closer and closer.

My mouth was too far open, my throat too caught and my mind too far gone, to even utter a sound of welcome.

His hand raised in an unsure manner as he curled his fingers in as a greeting. My mind cleared immediately as a gust of wind flew towards my direction, carrying his engagingly deep voice. "Hello?"

My hunched shoulders slowly straightened up as if preparing me to speak to the supernatural being in front of me. "Hello." My voice came out surprisingly steady.

He took a few timid steps forward, I kept completely still. "Mind if I join you?" He asked, gesturing to the spot beside me. My eyes retreated to the spot as I nodded my head. He walked over then sat down. "I'm Edward, Edward Cullen"

It was silent for a moment as I just watched him situate himself next to me. I didn't really understand what I was doing, letting some stranger sit next to me in a secluded forest. But somehow he didn't seem so foreign. Like I somehow just knew he wouldn't do anything bad.

Finally I replied, skipping the whole 'I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella' ordeal. "I'm Bella."

**Hope you liked it :) Review Please!**


	4. Stature

**Wow... sorry it took so long! I was on vacation and well you know how that goes :) But I'm back, with some nice kick ass chapters aww riiighht...**

**So I tried to make this chapter longer and it kind of is, I know my last chapter was short, my bad :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Enjoy!**

**(BPOV)**

_Finally I replied, skipping the whole 'I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella' ordeal. "I'm Bella."_ I forced my face to stay emotionless and relaxed.

He broke out into a brilliant smile that had my heart fluttering in a strange and different way, challenging my emotionless face. "That's a pretty name," he spoke softly as the wind flew past again, ruffling his already ruffled hair.

Slowly my lips twitched into a sort of smile.

"So..." he began awkwardly, "been playing tag for awhile now haven't we?" My smiled grew as he chuckled.

And then we talked.

We didn't talk about the weather, or the flowers, or what he/she did, or who was scandalous enough to wear pearls before dinner, it was... different. We talked about really, whatever came to mind, and I didn't find it awkward or weird at all, in fact, I liked it.

He asked me many questions of my family which I breezed by, giving as bland of answers as possible. He caught on quickly and we began talking about other things.

I laughed loudly as he began to describe his sister for me.

"—and then our parents came down, and their jaws literally dropped to the floor, and my sister says... "whoops?"

I broke out into a fit of giggled as my hands clapped together for approval of Edward's story. His green eyes crinkled down on me as he gave me a crooked grin. "W-w-wait! Wha-what's your sister's name?" I struggled to ask through my fits of laughter.

He smiled as his shoulders shook from his own more quiet chuckles. "Alice."

I choked on my laugh. With a worried expression, he gently patted my back as I pounded my chest with my fist, coughing. "I'm sorry," I wheezed, "it's just, is your sister short, with black short hair?"

His eyes grew wide as his mouth pursed, no doubt wondering what other tomfoolery his sister had gotten into. He let out a deep sigh, seemingly giving up, "yes, h-how did she...?"

I chuckled a little as I looked down at my hands, his eyes being too much to handle and think at the same time. "I was walking to the town and she sort of just p—"

"—popped out, yeah she does that," he chuckled as he shook his head. I grinned, finding it rather comical that his sister was so spontaneous.

"She seems nice," I put in, trying to seem pleasant but coming out more shy than anything.

"Well don't be fooled, she can be evil," he joked as I blushed. "That's a beautiful blush," his voice was serious, making me blush even more. I tried to turn away to save myself from even more embarrassment, but as I did my chin was captured by light fingers that pulled me back to him.

I gazed at his green eyes for what seemed like forever, his fingers still caressing my chin. We began to lean into each other slowly, our eyes locked. My hand slipped slightly on my cloth, snapping us out of our gazes.

When he noticed what he had done, he quickly snapped his hand back and mumbled an apology. "You should probably go back," he said softly after a few awkward seconds had gone by.

My thumbs fingers were still aimlessly pulling at my dress as I willed the redness to go away from my face while I focused on a really tall tree. I looked up into the sky and saw that the sun was at its last stand before disappearing behind the trees.

Once I had gotten over my embarrassment I mumbled a lamely, "Do you wish for me to go back?" I gathered as much courage as I could and let my eyes go back to his. They were confused as they studied mine.

I didn't favor the look, so I tried for a smile.

He grinned, and then finally answered, "Only if it is _your_ wish."

I pondered his words for a second, thinking of a good enough reply. "My wish? I wish for you to tell me your secret."

"Well what's the fun in that if I just tell you?" he teased as he leaned back so that he put most pressure on his hands. "No, I don't think I will," he winked and I swear my heart stopped.

I scowled at the fact that he could have such an effect on me. "Some day, some day Mr. Cullen I will find out what your secret is," I said stubbornly.

"And what if I don't have one?" he asked absently as he looked down and picked a blade of grass to twirl it between his fingers. I watched as the blade of grass danced around in a circle until he threw it over his shoulder to the wind.

"Oh you do."

**(EPOV)**

I don't know what secret she might have been wondering, did she mean the fact that we lived in the woods, which I had expertly avoided letting her know. I presumed Alice had done the same thing, since even after she found out Alice was my sister she hadn't known.

It's not that living in the woods was bad; it was just the reason we lived in the woods which was.

I stood up and offered my hand down to Bella. She smiled and blushed her tantalizing blush then took my hand as I hoisted her up.

We walked in silence, but it wasn't a bad silence or awkward.

When we got to the edge of the forest she turned around to stare at me with her big chocolate eyes. "Will I see you again?" She sounded hopeful, which brought a crooked grin to my lips for I too was hopeful.

I took one of her gloved hands in mine then spoke, "Meet me by the lake tomorrow?"

Her smile faltered, "I would but I don't think I'll be able to get out of the house tomorrow."

"Oh that's right, your sister," I sighed, disappointed.

She bit her full bottom lip, thinking of a way. "How about the next day?" She seemed to hesitate a bit before finishing her sentence, not sure if I would like the end I presumed, "but at night?"

My eyes broaden as I shook my head. "You can't be walking alone in the woods at night it's—"

Her delicate finger went up to my lips, "Don't worry about that, I'll be fine," she said firmly. Her eyes then enlarged when she took in her brave finger, which lingered on my lips. She quickly snatched her hand back and said a soft apology.

I chuckled then took her hand back and raised it to my lips. With a slight bend, I kissed her hand then said softly back, "Don't be."

**(BPOV)**

He was amazing. I didn't completely understand how I could be so swept up so quickly by someone I had just met in the middle of the woods.

I was back in my room, sitting by the window and gazing longingly into the deep woods. Though mother was still bustling around the house like the mad woman she was, the only thing on my mind was the handsome Edward Cullen.

I had told him my story for being so deep in the woods all by myself, yet he had failed to tell me his, just like Alice had failed to give me any detail into her life. What were they hiding?

There was a knock at my door. "Come in," I called out loud enough so that it could seep through the thick walls.

The door opened quickly and in came Petunia with a warm smile on her face, though her eyes were a bit wide.

"Hello Ms. Swan, dinner will be in a half hour," she informed me with her breath caught and her chest heaving more than normal.

"Are you ok Petunia? Would you like to sit down?" I offered while pulling out a chair by the desk.

"Oh no dear, I should get going, Mrs. Swan is in a hurry to get this house clean to the bone. Here, let me just help you get ready," she said as she moved her thick body to where I sat, waiting for me to get up and become presentable.

I shook my head, "I can get ready myself, it's ok."

She sighed heavily and placed her sausages on her hips, "Now I know you can't get your corset on properly by yourself." _Exactly why I'd like to do it myself..._

Reluctantly I straightened up and allowed her to slowly suffocate me. Dinner was, as usual, _boring_.

-

It was noon the next day as mother and father sat in the entry room, their ears perked for the first sign of carriage wheels bouncing along the rough terrain they called a road. I too was in the entryway, though I busied my time by stuffing my nose in my book.

My mother straightened up then mused loudly, "I think I hear something." I sighed since that was only one of the many times my mother had heard something in the last half hour. She got up from her chair and scurried over to the window to take a look out. "She's here!! Our baby's here!" She exclaimed like a five year old getting an extra slice of cake.

My father shot off of the chair like a lightning bolt. "She's here?" He questioned as he joined my mother at the window, bobbing his head this way in that to avoid my mothers vibrating body.

"Do you see the man?" She was practically squealing.

"I don't see him—"

"—look harder, can you see him?"

"No, do you see Rosalie—"

"—oh I bet he's handsome!"

My parents were soon scurrying for the door and swinging it open.

I gently shut my book on the coffee table for later then got up also to greet my long awaited sister, who I hadn't seen for at least a year.

"Rosalie!!" My mother squealed as she ran to the carriage with open arms, though no one had gotten out yet.

The man driving the carriage quickly hoped down, he was tall and buff with brown curly hair. I wondered if _he_ was the man.

He stepped to the carriage door and swiftly opened it then graciously held his hand out. The interior of the carriage was all shaded, so all I saw was a smooth dainty hand swim out and take the buff guys and out flowed my sister.

She was as beautiful and radiant as ever in her shiny expensive golden dress with its many ripples and small deep red bows. Her hips were puffed out—thanks to the dearly hated, on my part, hoop skirt—as her waist was thinner than a twig—no thanks to the even more hated corset.

Her long golden hair flowed down, framing her angelic face, a face any family would be proud of, a face any sibling would shadow under and feel very self-conscious.

"Oh my baby!" My mother squealed as she raced to embrace Rosalie in a death trap. Rosalie's eyes widened as she patted my mothers back awkwardly.

My eyes traveled to the next guest exiting the carriage with his door opened as well by the burly man, which I then presumed wasn't 'the man'.

The man exiting the carriage reeked of rich money and a wealthy well brought up family. But I would not judge by first appearance, though he did look quite handsome.

When my father was able to finally pry my mother off of Rosalie, he gave her his own hug. I stepped a little closer, knowing my turn was next. Rosalie smiled down at me as she waited for father to let her go. When he did she stepped over to me, her smile growing bigger as she took my shoulders and inspected me at arms length.

"Long time," she finally whispered as my dad coughed behind her as mother began to squeal some more as she inspected 'the man'. Rosalie rolled her eyes, but only so that I could see, then turned around to give her attention back to my parents as she walked to stand next to 'the man'.

"Mom, Dad, this is James Kingston," she introduced while Charlie took a step forward to shake James's hand.

My eyes went back to Rosalie who seemed distracted by something in the distance. My eyes followed hers, but only saw the carriage driver...

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kingston," my mother said while she allowed him her hand with much pleasure. "Oh and this is our other daughter, Isabella." I did a small and pathetic head bow as he did the same. I let my head rise so that I could smile politely his way. His eyes caught mine in an awkward intense stare that had me flustered.

"Well how about some lunch?!" Mother exclaimed loudly as she sped towards the house calling out the cook's name.

Lunch was... different. Certainly louder than normal with mother babbling on and on about this and that as she practically begged my sister for news from the city. I found myself glad when it was over.

-

There was a soft knock on my door as I sat on my bench near the window, my gaze going from the stars then to the forest.

I got up from the bench and walked towards the door where I slipped it open a crack, although I already knew who it was.

"Hey," Rosalie whispered with a small smile.

I grinned as I took a few steps back to allow her access. "Hey, bad dreams?" I teased for it had often resulted in one of us sneaking into the others room when we couldn't sleep.

She pretended to give me the death stare—though her real one was much worse. "No, I just thought, what with mother acting like a complete lunatic and everything, we didn't have much time to talk," she said as she embraced me for a proper hug.

"Ok, my corset squeezed me enough today," I wheezed as her strong arms loosened a bit. She grinned sheepishly while we moved to sit at the bench for the cool night's breeze.

I looked back to the forest and gave a much louder sigh than I intended.

"I know that sigh," Rosalie teased, though I had no clue what she was talking about. I turned to her confused. "Who is he?"

My mouth dropped slightly from her very accurate presumption. Rosalie laughed as she gave my knees a push. "Go on who is he?" Of course Rosalie would be the expert on boys/men.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. I wanted to tell her, I really did, it's just Rosalie had never been taken with dangerous things that involved being alone. I had a feeling she wouldn't be so taken with me meeting a person I hardly knew in the middle of the woods... alone.

So I lied "j-just some g-guy I saw once but I think he was j-just passing through and..." at least I tried to lie.

"Liar," Rosalie smirked, "but that's fine, I'll get it out of you eventually." She gave me an evil smile that had me forcing myself not to gulp.

We sat in silence for a while as I let my head fall onto her shoulder as she began to absently pet my hair.

"So what do you think of James?" Rosalie mumbled in a half-asleep voice.

"He seems... nice."

Rosalie snorted, "You really are a terrible liar." I huffed and shifted so that my elbow went into her side. "Ow," she laughed and she nudged her shoulder so that my head bounced.

"Well I don't know what else to say, I hardly know him!" I said to my defense. We sat in silence a little longer before I mumbled, "Do you love him?"

Rosalie went rigid, "...Yes..."

I raised my eyes slightly, though she couldn't see. I patted her arms softly, waiting for her to give me the juicy details. "You know you can tell me everything right?" I felt slightly hypocritical, seeing as I wouldn't tell Rosalie about Edward.

"Promise?" Rosalie asked, as if she didn't already know. I nodded my head, still on her shoulder. "I like James," she began as I got off her shoulder and shifted to a more comfortable position to listen, "he's rich, smart, handsome—"

"—your three main rules," I interrupted with a giggle. I remembered when we were younger and when we would talk about the future, Rosalie would always proclaim that her man would be "Rich, smart and handsome!"

Rosalie gave a dry laugh, "I just feel, I don't know, like I need change and well... there might be someone else."

I leaned in, truly curious now, "whom?"

Rosalie hesitated for a second then as she opened her mouth to spill, the door was swung open and in came my mother.

"Oo girl talk! I saw the light on and... I love girl talk! Mind if I join?"

**Mothers always seem to come in at the worst times, haha **

**There we go! I finally did it :)**

**Anyone get sunburned yet from summer sun? (I did, aww)**


	5. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**GOOD NEWS: I got it up faster than last time!**

**BAD NEWS: I'm in summer school :( bluck On thursday I got one hour of sleep cause I went to my friends house and hey she went to bed but I kept tossing and turning, you know how that is? Anyways, I spotted her Twilight book and so I began flipping through that to my favorite parts for an hour and that took me to four O'clock. Finally I decided to give sleep one last try and I finally managed to get to sleep but I had to wake up at like 5:45 for school. AW!**

**Anyways sorry I had to vent that out on you guys, just a nice little story before the actual story :)**

**FIVE**

**(BPOV)**

My arm was linked with Rosalie's as we walked through the garden, our feet padding the soft green as we absently gazed at the flowers. My mind drifted off to many places, mostly about Edward and how I would be able to see him again that night.

Mother, Father and Mr. Kingston were in front of Rosalie and me, talking about something I paid no attention to. Rosalie seemed to be lost as well while she twirled her peach umbrella which matched her expensive peach dress.

Rosalie leaned into my ear to whisper, "Looks like moms loosing her touch." She motioned towards the squished daisies that I had come to know oh so well. I blushed crimson as I nodded but kept my eyes on my feet as if she'd be able to go through my mind and find out about my travels into the forest if I looked at her.

"Isn't that right dear?" James asked from the front, snapping both mine and Rosalie's head up. Everyone had stopped to hear what Rosalie's reply would be. I glanced at my mother whose eyes were brighter than the pink dress she wore as she held a goofy grin on her overly flapping lips.

"I'm sorry?" said Rosalie.

"We're going to have about four kids?" It was more of a statement than a question. Rosalie's eyes squinted as she processed his words, with every pair of eyes on her.

Finally she just smiled and tilted her head in a meek nod, though only I knew that it was her evil smile that she played on her rosy lips. Mr. Kingston nodded curtly as he turned back around and began to talk with my father some more. I had a strong doubt that Rosalie had sat down to discuss how many children she wanted.

I looked up at Rosalie to give her my apologetic eyes, but she was too busy picturing Mr. Kingston with an arrow in his back to notice.

-

I was back in my room after another long day of gossip, eating, and loss of room to breathe thanks to my corset; I missed my books.

I was all ready to go out into the forest with my lighter dress wear. I'd done my corset myself so that it only hugged my waist instead of sculpt it. I skipped the hoopskirt and the Fan Front Bodice.

I grabbed the lamp, waiting to light it until I got into the forest, when there was a soft knock at the door.

I grimaced as I quickly tried to hide the lamp. "Hey," Rosalie's voice drifted in as I quickly turned around, hiding the lamp behind my back. Rosalie eyed my apparel suspiciously, "going somewhere?"

I shook my head frivolously, not trusting my voice.

Rosalie's voice turned hard as she asked darkly, "where are you going?"

"No where," my traitorous voice squeaked on the last word. I began to back up, away from her stare.

"Bella," Rosalie said menacingly. My shoulders slumped as I knew I lost. I was too much of a push over as Rosalie was too determined to get her way.

"Ok! I'm going to meet someone!" I said a little too loudly as I let my hands fly up, unfortunately I'd forgotten the lamp was still in my hand. It squeaked loudly as it swung in my flailing grasp. With a small finger I stopped the squeaking so that we were immersed in silence.

Rosalie smirked causing a wave of relief to wash over me when I saw she wasn't angry... yet. "Is it a boy... the 'sigh worthy boy'?" She asked with a suggestive eyebrow and a teasing voice.

Despite my annoyance, my forehead crinkled and a grin formed on my lips. Rosalie squealed as she grabbed my hands, still holding the lamp, as she swung me to the bench by the window. "Tell me about him!"

I smiled brightly at the sight of Rosalie being happy for me. I went into a deep detailed description of Edward with Rosalie fake fanning herself for her approval of his looks and charm.

"Where are you meeting him?!" She asked suddenly, her smile still bright.

"In the forest by the lake," I replied without hesitation and unfortunately thought. My hand flew to my mouth, clamping it shut as I realized what I had just informed Rosalie; Rosalie who, through the years had repeated over and over again about how dangerous secluded places were and how no one could be trusted.

She gasped, "Bella! No! Not in the woods! You know how many creeps are out there?!"

I jutted out my chin, becoming slightly defensive, "Well obviously not that many since I've been going for a while!" Although I failed to mention that I'd never gone at night and I hadn't been going to meet someone. "Come on Rosalie! Please!" I stooped low enough to beg.

I waited in silence for my sister's permission, keeping my face innocent and pleading.

Her jaw was clamped shut as she began to get up. I flailed myself at her in an attempt to stop her. "Rosalie no! Please!" I begged. She wheeled around, her eyes burning and her mouth opening about to scold me. But she stopped. Her eyebrows crossed and she looked down at me, an odd look about her, something... gentle?

Her face turned into a sort of sweet curiosity form as she sat back down and took my hands in hers with tender care and a raised eyebrow. I was a bit too speechless and dumbfounded to do anything but stare open mouthed.

"You really love him don't you?"

My shoulders lurched forward in a fake coughing choke of surprise. "L-love?" My voice shook like an earthquake. Why would she ask me something like that? Of course I didn't love him! I barely knew him! "W-what makes y-you think that?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes then said, "Fine, you can go." I felt like I'd just been knocked out and was just waking up in a foreign land as I watched Rosalie stand up with a slight cheerful bounce.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out except a small amount of air. It clamped shut then opened again. "I can?" I said slowly.

"But only if I come with you!"

I nodded my head slowly. Rosalie leaned down so that her lips were to my ear, "and by the way, it's in your eyes." She then pulled my dead weight up and allowed me to lead her to the door. "How are we going to get out of here anyways without anyone seeing?"

-

"How, pray tell, did you even find this place!" Rosalie hissed as we clawed our way through the small claustrophobic tunnel on our way to freedom.

The ground wasn't as dirty and dusty as it used to be, considering the many times my dress had swept through. I ignored Rosalie's question and continued to back my way through the tunnel so that I would fall feet first. Getting Rosalie to go feet first into the tunnel was not easy.

"My gloves are soiled!" Rosalie grumbled her millionth complaint since we first stepped in. "I can't believe I'm doing this..."

"You wanted to come," I pointed out. She just grumbled again, using a rather fowl word. My foot slipped and I knew we were there. "Ok, we're at the hole. Just lower yourself as low as you can then let go—"

"—What?!" Rosalie shrieked.

"SHH! It's not that hard, here," I began to lower myself into the tunnel. My dress, thank heavens, was acting cooperatively for once.

"I'm not doing that!" I just rolled my eyes but continued my descent as Rosalie turned her head to peer at me from her awkward position. "Where are you going?"

I let out a loud huff as I hung limply with my hands still grasping the floor, ready to fall. "Rosalie, it'll be fine; it's just a tiny fall then a slide. It's actually fun."

"Oh sure! Dropping yourself into a dark hole is loads of fun!" She practically shrieked.

I winced from her high pitched frequency. "How would you know? Have you ever tried it?"

"Oh yeah I do it all the time—no! Of course I don't and there's a good reason for that!" She said then started mumbling incoherent words. I actually found this very comical since I rarely got to see Rosalie scared. I was beginning to loose blood in the upper part of my body, mainly my arms, as I swayed slightly on the stone.

"Fine, you can leave," maybe irking her would work in the situation.

"You're not going out there by yourself!"

"Then come with—"

"—I am not going—"

"—Bye!"

"BELLA!" She screamed as I let go of the ledge and fell onto the stone slide. I could hear her cursing coming from above as I continued to slide.

There was a loud scream and I knew Rosalie had gone too. "I'm going to kill you Bella!" I laughed and stood to brush the dirt off my dress as I watched Rosalie make her not so graceful, for once, exit. She scowled at me and stood up to wipe herself off as well, rather begrudged.

She turned to stare where she had come from, but gasped when she saw no obvious tunnel. I then explained to her what I had come to discover of the cleverly built building.

"What else does this house have?" she asked under her breath while I replied back under mine, "you have no idea."

I quickly grabbed her arm and began to all but drag her to the forest. The lamp still swung and squeaked on my arm in an annoying fashion.

"Hey what's that light up there?" Rosalie asked as she pointed towards the forest. I dared to look up from my current view of my feet and the uneven ground to see what she was talking about.

"I don't know." I slowly opened the iron gate when Rosalie's hands came down on me like an iron fist. "OW!"

She shhed me then whispered harshly, "what do you think you're doing? This is exactly why I didn't want to come out here in the first place! What if that light is some creepy man, waiting for little girls to walk past him so he can have his way with them!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Rosalie because many girls come out in the middle of the night and decide to take walks into the forest." She looked at my expectantly as she placed her hands on her hips. "Well we have a special circumstance! Besides it's probably just someone who forgot to take their lamp back." Rosalie still didn't budge, but I took my free arms, due to the fact that hers were placed firmly on her hips, and darted out of the gate.

"Bella you get your behind back here!" she all but screamed as I heard the gate creek open more, signaling she followed.

I let out a little laugh as I darted into the trees. My head whipped around to see where Rosalie was but ran into something hard. "Uff!"

"Bella!" Rosalie was still trailing behind me as hands grabbed my sides and I screamed to the heavens. "BELLA!"

"AWW Get off me! LET GO!" I cried as I struggled to get the strong hands off me. It was all dark except for the eerie yellow glow coming from the lamp. As I looked up at my capturer I could only make out the shadow of a tall man figure.

A deep familiar voice called out in panic, "Bella wait stop!" The boy pleaded as I began to hit my hands wherever they made contact. "IT'S ME!" I immediately stopped and went rigid just as Rosalie came into view.

"Bella! Oh my god! Get off her!" she screamed with venom as she approached Edward and began to assault him. Her fists were balled and she punched at Edward who had recently let go of me and began backing up with his arms covering his face.

"Aw! Stop! Bella! Who is this?" Edward said in a muffled voice as he tripped over a root and fell to the ground, allowing Rosalie better access to kick.

"Rosalie stop!" I struggled to grab her flailing arms and bring her back. "Stop! This is him! This is Edward!"

She gave him one last kick then turned around to face me, her hair a giant birds nest. "I thought you said he'd meet us by the lake!"

I scurried over to Edward's side to help him up. "Well I did but..." I turned my attention to Edward, who was wiping the dirt off his loose white shirt. "Why aren't you at the lake?"

"You didn't actually think I was going to let you walk through the woods alone did you?" Despite his recent assault, he gave me a crooked grin, which I couldn't help but return. I got caught up in his green eyes, even though the poor lighting didn't bring out the vividness they usually held.

Rosalie let out an intentional cough. Edward startled in surprise, as if he'd actually forgotten the crazy lady who'd tried to kill him. "Uh, Edward, this is my sister Rosalie Swan, Rosalie this is Edward Cullen."

"Pleased to meet you Ms. Swan," Edward said graciously as he took a brave step forward to take Rosalie's hand and give it a light kiss. I turned to look at my sister, who held her head high as she looked away when Edward kissed her. But it did not escape my notice the way her eyes fleeted towards Edward for the shortest of inspections. I held my grin in.

Rosalie let out a high pitched "Hm." Which to others might have sounded bad, but to me, I knew she agreed. Rosalie began to work on her hair, which acted very cooperatively to her touch, I thought with much jealousy.

There was a loud _clang_ from the stables, distracting all of our attention as we peered through the trees to the dimly lit stable. Edward and I recovered first but Rosalie did not remove her trained eye.

I let out a weak cough, but she did not notice. "Rosalie? Rooosaalie. Rosalie!" she jumped and turned around. I gave her a worried eye, "you ok?"

"What? Yeah! Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Ok, so since you've seen him," I motioned towards Edward, "and met him and can see that he clearly is fine." I inhaled a breath, "can I go alone?" There was another clang from the stables and a deep manly curse followed after it. Rosalie was distracted again. "K, bye Rose!" I waved as I began to slowly walk backwards into the forest, expecting her to stop me and scold.

She waved and mumbled a pathetic, "bye," as she walked back to the gate, her eyes on the stable the whole time.

**I'm co-writting a story with Alice-Cullen-Wannabe, it's called Crimes of the Heart! **

**Thanks for reading! (I think I go smiley crazy, have you noticed?)**

**:)**


	6. Modesty

Hey guys! Sorry it took sooo long. I really have no excuse except that I was burned out of writting. I'm still kind of burnt, but I got some 'inspiration' and so finally sat down to write :)

**(BPOV)**

The crickets played loudly that night by the lake with Edward. A soft breeze continued to sweep through and I'd shiver discreetly every now and then. We'd sat there for a while, talking about whatever came to mind, we'd even taken a quick stroll beside the lake, though quickly went back after about the eighth time I nearly tripped on my face.

We were back to our original spot as I positioned my dress to sit down when a high pitched voice squealed, "I knew it!" My body jolted and my footing slipped. The ground was hard as my butt hit it with little care. Eyes wide like saucers, my head whipped around towards the chirpy, all too familiar voice.

"Alice!" Edward's voice was breathless and I could picture him clutching his heart if he were in a play. I was still in the initial shock of Alice stopping my heart when she bounced over to sit right next to my sprawled body.

"I knew you two were together!"

She looked down at me with a gleam in her eyes, giving the show of a mad woman. I smiled weakly back taking in the picture of her wind blown black hair which had a leaf stuck in it on the side. I laughed, temporarily forgetting the fact that she almost killed me out of surprise and said, "You have a leaf in your hair."

I took it out to throw it but Alice called out quickly, "no Old Oaky!"

"Old Oaky?"

It was Edward who answered, "It's a tree she named; it's in our back yard."

"Oh Bella you have to come to our home! You can meet our parents and—"

"No," Edward answered quickly and sternly.

I was startled by his abruptness and to speak the truth, a little hurt. He amended his tone by saying, "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why not!" Alice whined as she crawled over to her brother. He gave her a stern look, which had a certain knowing spark in the mixture.

"Oh come one!" Alice huffed after a few seconds, seeming to get that 'knowing spark'.

"No, I won't risk it."

"Risk what?" I finally spoke up getting both of their heads to arch toward me.

Edward cut Alice off before she could say anything, "Never mind, it's getting late we should get you home."

I looked over at Alice with my eyebrows furrowed. She shrugged; shaking her head then rolled her eyes in Edward's direction. That cracked a smile from my lips and I obliged to Edwards offered down hand. After he hauled me up, we began to leave but didn't get far until Edward turned around to stare at Alice who'd been obediently keeping a foot behind us.

Alice huffed then threw her hands in the air in a dramatic gesture making me step back afraid I'd get hit. "Fine! But I'll see you tomorrow Bella!" She still didn't leave. Instead, her face went blank as she stared off past both of your heads. When she shook herself out of the trance she smiled back at us, "Never mind, we'll see you the night after!"

I gave her a confused smile as she hopped up to give me one last hug and a kiss on each cheek with a pronounced, 'Mua! Mua!' before turning around to skip back home in the dark.

"Sorry about that," Edward apologized in a mumble. "She's not very..."

"It's fine," I said quickly and it was. I liked her overly enthusiastic, not giving a care in the world what other people think air, it was a nice change.

Edward helped me back and kept me from falling on my face numerous times until we got to the clearing where we stopped. He turned to look at me, his face barely lit from the moon and the little lamps in the distance on my house. We stood for a little, drinking up each others eyes. His were so beautiful and kind, no lies in them, no arrogance; just care. I didn't notice until I could feel his chest pushing out and in that we had been drifting closer. His hair fell gently around his face as he began to lean down, his lips slightly parted, letting his beautiful scent drift down to me. Then, those soft, slightly parted lips touched mine ever so lightly.

I could feel my legs weaken, luckily I was able to keep them straight and not fall. His lips moved over to the side of my face where he whispered, "See you the day after tomorrow?"

I pouted at the thought of waiting a day. "We're listening to Alice?" I mumbled pathetically.

"Never go against Alice."

**(RPOV) **

I left Bella with the Edward boy in a daze. My eyes focused only on the rundown wooden stable my family kept away from the easy eyes of passing people.

My mind was on one thing, the stable boy. I'd only seen him twice; once when he drove us to my parent's house and the one time before that when I'd sneaked into a bar and saw him there.

_I pulled the hood tight around my head to shield me from others eyes. A soft thud was the only noise my boots made as I walked up the crowed steps into the bar; if James knew where I was... but I had to get away, needed. _

_A loud boom sounded through the already noisy bar. Beautiful, the boom was, but it wasn't just a boom, it was a laugh, a cheerful and carefree laugh. My eyes caught the sight from where the laugh came from; a corner of the bar had a group of people surrounding a large smiling man, all with almost empty beers in their hands. _

_The man was gorgeous with dark curly hair and rippling arms. Tightening the straps around my hood, I walked to a secluded corner of the bar to watch the beautiful creature from afar. He continued to laugh and crack jokes which had everyone around him drinking up his joy and laughing as well. _

_I stayed in that corner for awhile until it began to get dark, and with darkness came danger. Reluctantly, I stood up about to make my way out of the bar when I ran into a waitress carrying a platter of beers. My eyes had been so preoccupied with staring at the man that I hadn't even noticed the oncoming woman. _

_A loud crash indicated the spilling of the glass beers and a soft 'oof' for the woman and my fall. The woman began apologizing immediately, but I paid no attention to her for my eyes had locked with the tall muscular man. My hood had fallen._

I shook my head from the memory, before I got to the part where I'd ran out of there like a chicken. I didn't bother to knock on the wood before entering the already opened door. The stable was dimly lit by a few lamps which cast eerie shadows along the walls. I paid no attention to the shadows; instead, I was captivated by the sight of the same man with the muscled body and curly hair, sitting on a stood and working on a saddle.

I didn't know how to make my presence known. Maybe I should've just gone, left before he'd notice me. Too late. The saddle fell to the floor along with the clinking tools as the man stood up quickly, knocking the stool aside.

He coughed awkwardly, "Mrs.—Mrs. Swan?" He began to grab for the knocked over stool, keeping his eyes on me the whole time. I watched as he continued to grab for the stool blindly with his large hands, swooping down and catching air then repeating the process before he finally took the time to look and pick it up properly. "W-what brings you out here so late?" He looked around nervously, as if being spotted would be the death of him. "I mean, not that I mind, I-I just... can I help you with something?"

My lips stayed tightly sealed, as rigid as my whole body. What was I doing there? Had I thought I would get to enjoy the same laughing, carefree man I'd seen at the bar? Of course not, he hadn't been laughing because _I_ was there anyways.

So what did I say? 'Sorry, I got lost?' Stumbling over my pathetic lie, I said, "I heard a... noise. I-I was already out, because..." I whispered the last word, out of breath and not knowing what else I could add to my pathetic excuse. My rigid body was no longer stiff, instead it swayed dangerously. His eyes trailed my body with a worried expression. What was wrong with me? How come I was crumbling like a pathetic daisy? Where was my backbone? To add to my pathetic humiliation, I whispered the defeating words, "I'm sorry."

He seemed shocked by my words as well and hurried to get out, "Not at all!" He grabbed the stool from behind him and shoved it further forward. "Here, sit down." It required me to walk further into the stable; so I didn't.

I climbed up onto the stool then sat in silence for minute, staring at my feet and regaining my posture and attempting to regain my authority. "What's your name?" I asked hesitantly, also attempting at light conversation.

When I looked up, a broad grin was on his lips, the same smile that I'd seen at the bar. My heart skipped a beat. "Emmett." He walked over and held out his palm for me to place mine in his. Acting the gentleman, he leaned down to give it a soft peck, "Mrs. Swam."

He looked up at me from under his lashes. I felt dizzy from the wave of foreign emotion washing over me. Without thinking I blurted out, "Rosalie!" I blushed, a rare occasion, from my outburst. Trying to amend the outburst, I said more calmly, "You can call my Rosalie."

If at all possible, his smile grew bigger. "Rosalie it is."

**(BPOV)**

He kissed me, Edward kissed _me_. Guys had never even looked at me and here, this one _kissed_ me. My daze lasted all the way to the tree, where I had to snap myself away and focus on climbing so I wouldn't kill myself.

Once again, I rolled through the window with little grace; but I hadn't been expecting a scream. "Bella!" Rosalie hissed after her scream. Hopefully everyone was dead asleep by then. "What are you doing?!" She looked out the window. "Did you just climb a tree?!"

"Yeah," I said grudged, "how else are we supposed to get in? How did you get in?"

She gave me an odd look, "the back door."

"Oh."

We dispersed quickly after that, heading for our rooms for some sleep.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Rosalie hissed as she turned me over. The sunlight his my eyes with little mercy.

"Rosalie! Go away!"

She groaned, "Get up! Jasper's here!"

"What?"

3 more days til Breaking Dawn!!


	7. Unsoiled

**Sorry it's taken soo long. Again with the keyboard deal, it wasn't working and so I finally got a new one (wireless I might add:)) Of course now it's starting to tell me that the connection is low... So who knows, tomorrow it might not be working again. So I figured I'd rip this baby out for now before it's too late. Oh and Happy New Year! **

_Quick recap: Bella goes into the woods and meet Edward. Meets Edward and Alice and Ecward acts wierd about Bella meeting his parents. Rosalie comes with Mr. Kingston (James) and goes with Bella to meet Edward. On her way back she goes into the stables to meet Emmett. _

_Last part of Last chapter:_

_She[Bella] groaned, [Rosalie said] "Get up! Jasper's here!"_

"_What?"_

**(BPOV)**

"I said Jaspers here!" Rosalie said while pulling me all the way out of bed and handing me my robe. I groaned as I stumbled from the sleepiness that still dripped off me. The sounds of my mother squealing came from downstairs to add to my headache.

"Rose!" I protested as she dragged me out of my room with my robe only halfway on. By the time we made it downstairs to the living room, my robe was all the way on and my sleep was slowly edging off.

Jasper stood at the front door with mother hanging onto him with her dear life. Jasper held an awkward smile as he patter mothers back while father patted Jasper's... awkward picture, guess we're just an awkward family... Rosalie let out an intentional cough, catching Jasper's relieved eyes. Mother noticed the cough as well and reluctantly let go of her son to allow him to greet his two sisters' with a hug.

Rosalie easily reached his level for a hug while I had to stand on my toes and Jasper lean down. Mother continued to gush even after her extensive hug. "Oh I can't wait to tell everyone! I'll call over a bunch of girls and we'll have a lovely tea! Oh Jasper you'll just love all the girls to chose from around here!" Jasper's hug became still and I chuckled while giving him a quick pat for support.

Things weren't _exactly_ back to normal, but for the most part they were. It was my father, mother, Jasper, Rosalie and I all back home, well, the new home; and of course James was here. But when Rosalie could get away from him and be with Jasper and I, it felt like how it used to be a few years ago.

We stole ourselves to a small room in the house with one window and a far enough distance from anyone in the house to, hopefully, not be noticed. I, of course, was curled up on a little couch thrown in the room for decoration while Rosalie sat on the window ledge looking out and Jasper walked around investigating _everything_ in the room; just because he was Jasper, at least some things never change.

"So," Rosalie started conversationally after we were sure this hideout would work, "No interests in girls still, Jasper?"

He revealed his head from under a desk to give a Rose a nice welcoming glare. "There've been a few, but I try to refrain myself from having_ too_ many." Jasper raised an eyebrow pointedly at Rose.

I ignored Rosalie's finger gesture and pretended like I wasn't listening to their argument. Things never really do change all that much…

"I'm seeing James." Her eyes didn't sparkle with exhilaration at the mention of his name like mine when I talked about Edward, if anything they dulled.

"Ooo," Jasper mocked, "_James_." Jasper had met James earlier; my observations showed that he wasn't impressed. Although, I just think their inability to make conversation with each other was a major factor to why they disliked one another. It was kind of a major factor with everyone here involving James. I tried making conversation and it wasn't happening again.

Rosalie looked at me then grinned, "Well our little Bella has someone of interest of her own."

Jasper looked over at me with such shock, like he'd just saw a pig fly, I was slightly offended.

"Close your mouth before you start catching flies," I snapped as I closed my book with my fingers.

Rosalie gave an evil laugh, it sounded evil at the time at least, and then added, "And his name is Edward."

"Rose," I warned before she could get any farther. It's not like I was embarrassed to tell my brother, it's just, I didn't know how he'd react to the little bit of information about… where we met. Jasper was a cool brother, but he was still my _big_ brother, and would hold that role until the day I died.

"Where did you guys meet?" Jasper asked. _Of course_ he had to ask that right after I was freaking out over him knowing about it.

Rosalie caught my frantic eye. She turned to Jasper and answered, "His family came over for a visit." I visibly relaxed and gave Rose a grateful look that she may or may not have caught. I didn't care, Jasper didn't know yet and I was still free to see Edward the next night. Jasper didn't ask any more and we continued with our sibling bickering and just catching up on each others lives for a while until we finally went to bed.

I was heading back to my room when I noticed Rosalie passing her room. Was she going to see James? I dismissed my curiosity and headed into my room to get dressed into my nightgown and to brush out my hair for bed.

Usually Rosalie would come into say goodnight one last time before bed. I occupied myself for anther five minutes before I got up and decided to just say goodnight to her, maybe she was staying up a little later.

I headed down the hallway and knocked on her door a few times before giving up on her answering and creaked open the door. There were no lights on in the room and the moonlight shown in though the window, hitting the empty bed perfectly.

Puzzled, I stepped back out of the room and closed her door tightly. Could she be in James room? That would be... indecent. Then again, this was Rosalie. But in Father's house? Even she was smarter...

My question was answered when I saw Mr. Kingston turn into the hallway, dressed in a slacks and a loose shirt. But no Rosalie.

I straightened my back immediately and tightened the robe around myself, but not too tight, cause that would be bad, not that standing in the middle of the hallway at night in my sleepwear wasn't bad.

I gave James a short nod, hoping he'd just pass by, on his way to... who knew where. The only other thing on this end of the house was, well, my room and Rosalie's.

"Greetings Ms. Swan," James greeted, like there was nothing strange with this situation. His eyes wandered from my face for a second or two and I felt the heat burning in my cheeks.

"Hello," I said, too embarrassed to think of the proper greeting for him. Not that I even knew of ones existent for running into a man in the middle of the night in your sleepwear.

Now James voice was starting to sound a bit awkward, although he hid it well with a smirk. "Pleasant meeting you here." _Pleasant_ what an... odd word for the circumstances. Humiliating, daunting, those are the words I was thinking more along the lines of. I still stood in the middle of the hallway while James started making his way forward slowly. "I was just on my way to give Rosalie a good night... kiss. Any ideas where she might be?"

Normally I would tell him where she was but frankly, there were a few obstacles.

It was almost midnight, normally Rosalie would be in bed asleep

Rosalie should be sleeping, so why would I want to tell him where she was to wake him up?

She wasn't even in her room

I had no idea where she was

Knowing Rosalie, I had a feeling she was off to doing no good. So I thought I'd save her, for old time's sake.

"She's sound asleep in her room," I said, praying to god my lying skills would make a sudden appearance. "Poor thing, she was so tired, I just couldn't wake her. I think she'd rather not be disturbed right now... by anything." I added the last part as a subtle hint for James that it was time to leave; nothing was down here that would interest him. His eyes roamed over me again and I hoped I wouldn't have to take my last statement back.

He moved a little closer, this time with his step I took one of my own back. (A/N: For those of who are reading Skirts and Stalkings, does this sound familiar?)

"How much younger than Rosalie are you?" His deep voice rumbled as a wicked gleam stared cracking in his eyes.

My eyebrows furrowed at his random question. "A few years," I answered back truthfully. It took a few seconds later for my brain to finally realize what he was indicating, so I added on quickly, "But I'm still a child!"

He took a few steps forward and I back again. James smirked, "Not in my book."

If I was witty and clever then I would've come back with something like "Which book do you rule by?" But luckily, for my non-witty self, Jasper happened to be taking a midnight stroll as well, and came around the corner as my knight in shining armor.

"Hello Mr. Kingston," Jasper greeted loudly, to make his presence well known. He then dipped his head to me quickly. "Shouldn't you be in bed Isabella?" He used my full name in the presence of Mr. Kingston.

I gulped and nodded quickly then turned and almost sprinted to my room. I didn't even want to hear what else would happen.

**Give me a shout so I know people still want this story updated :)**


	8. Chastity

**This Chapter may get a little confusing time wise. This starts off right where the last chapter left off though, which was Jasper coming around the corner and catching Mr. Kingston (James) in the act of cornering Bella. Everything else will be labeled for when it occurs. **

**I just wanted to add a little thank you for all of you who are supporting this story and sticking to it even though it took me **_**forever**_** to get it updated. I'm trying to make up for it by faster updates. This update wasn't so bad was it?**

**Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I never have nor ever will own Twilight (I've been forgetting to say that in all my chapters recently)**

**(BPOV)**

I lied.

I soo wanted to hear what Jasper was going to say to James.

Right after my door clicked shut I found a place to rest my ear firmly against the wood. It was hard to hear much, they were down the hall and they weren't exactly talking loud.

I came in at the end of a sentence, "...here so late?" Jasper had asked something about lateness...

I could only catch a few words from James, "Goodnight...Rosalie...Bella." Yeah, it didn't make much sense to me either. But whatever he really did say, it seemed to work for Jasper because I could here James saying his goodnights a minute later, though I heard no reply from Jasper.

I waited a few more second incase something else happened. Quietness filled the hallway; I was about to lift my body weight off the door when it swung open with me following its swing. Jasper's hard chest stood as a barrier from my fall, not that it was more comfortable than a hard floor rather than a hard chest.

I looked up into Jaspers glare.

**Same time... **

**(RPOV)**

This would be my second time visiting Emmett in the stables. At first, I wasn't sure if I should go. For one thing, what was my motive? Secondly, I didn't know if he'd even be there.

As for the motive part, I had a hint, not that I would ever admit to it. As for his appearance, that was answered when I saw the light coming from underneath the stables.

This time when I came in, Emmett was less shocked and our greetings went by much quicker. He offered me the stool again then went to get a stool for himself. Wonder why he hadn't used that the last time, maybe he was expecting me to come this time.

We hadn't exactly gone over that I'd be back last time, but we did have a lot of fun just talking and...flirting. We had ended on a good note and he'd kissed my hand once again, leaving tingles on my hand in the form of his lips.

"It's so nice to see you again Mrs—Rosalie," he amended quickly.

I smirked as I saw Mr. Sauvé become a bit flustered. "Is it?" I asked coolly.

Emmett grinned back, his whole face lighting up in the process. "It is."

I looked up at him through my lashes suggestively, making Emmett's grinning face straiten out and his eyes widen. He gulped silently, and shifted in his seat. Not ready for that yet?

Emmett was quick to come up with a new light hearted topic, since it seemed like such a natural thing for Emmett to do. I continued dropping subtle, some not to subtle, hints for Emmett the whole while I was there. A few of them he actually played along with for a little, until he seemed to realize what he was doing and immediately stopped.

It was frustrating, but I'd get him sometime.

**A Day Later...**

**(BPOV)**

Don't ask how it happened. It just did.

"Hurry up Jasper! I don't want to be late!"

"What an odd concept, being late when it's already very late in the _night_, the time when young ladies like yourself should_ not_ be going out at night to meet some boy of your fantasies!"

I told you not to ask. But just so you know, it had something to do with Jasper asking me why James was there in the hallway last night, then why I was there, then where Rosalie really was, then why I didn't know, then... Ugh. OS basically, it somehow made me spill the beans on Edward.

Jasper had threatened to not let me go, but I pulled my 'oh so perfect' begging skills, promising I'd let him come the next time I met up with Edward.

So here we were, a day later, walking towards the little tunnel I used to get outside.

Jasper reacted somewhat the same why Rosalie did when introduced to the tunnel, "Uh, no. I am not crawling in there. No, never, nope, sorry." He'd been a bit more practical though, asking why we didn't just use the back door.

"Because, we've already found out that Mr. Kingston likes to take little night walks around the hallways and Father and Mother would have a cow if they saw us going outside so late at night," I tried to reason, my palms grew clammy from the nerves of him suddenly refusing and turning around to go tell Father and Mother.

"You know what else they'd have a 'cow' about seeing? Us crawling through a small dark tunnel!" Jasper said exasperated. "Oh! I've got another one they'd have a '_horse_' over! You," he pocked his finger into my shoulder, "going out late at night to meet some random wild boy!"

"He's not some random wild boy, and Father and Mother don't need to know about him...right?" I gave Jasper the puppy dog eyes.

He caught on to my tactics quickly and rolled his eyes to look away. I gave an audible whimper, he wouldn't plug his ear... at least, I don't think he would. Jasper's shoulders dropped and I knew he was giving in.

"Yes! Jasper I promise, 'wild boy' is totally harmless, and nice...and funny...and—"

"Yeah I get it," Jasper snapped, "He's _perfect._"

"Exactly!" I turned around and headed into the tunnel without even a glance back to see if Jasper was following.

**(RPOV)**

I wrapped my cloak around myself tighter as my slippers dug into the dirt of the stables. This was my third time visiting Emmett. This time, we'd made a confirmation of my return and a time.

Emmett already had my stool set up for me; I laughed when I saw the little cushion on its surface where only wood once was. "Don't I feel special," I teased and let my fingers drag along the fabric, hopefully making myself look a bit more alluring.

"Of course you are," Emmett whispered. It might have been the first serious thing I'd heard Emmett say. My fingers stopped their trail as I flashed my head up. Emmett was sitting on his stool looking at me, nothing unusual for us. Except this time, there was something new in his eyes.

I took a step towards him, letting my face set in a look of wonder.

"What's that look for Mrs. Swan?" Emmett asked. I knew he was just teasing me by using my proper name. I ignored the tease and continued forward.

"I'm just curious."

"About what?" Emmett's voice croaked slightly.

I took another step forward so that his knees hit my hips. "What your reaction will be when I do this." I leaned forward, closing the distance between Emmett and I. Our lips were so close to touching when Emmett suddenly flipped out and pushed himself backwards off the stool. I took a quick step back to avoid his flying feet.

"What the hell!" I yelled, not caring in the least what he thought of my fowl language. Emmett's back was on the floor with his feet tangled in the stool.

"Rosalie we can't!" Emmett said slightly out of breath as he tried to right his body out of the awkward position.

"Why the hell not!"

Emmett closed his eyes and leaned onto his elbows. "You know why," he whispered. "Mr. Kingston."

I let out a very unladylike groan and flew my hands into the air. "Who cares about James! I just brought him here so my parents would think I'm at least trying to settle down."

Emmett's eyes opened, seeming shocked by this little bit of info. He looked up at me as he began his ascent up. "But that doesn't change the fact that I'm a poor lowly life stable boy."

My cheeks were flushed with anger and I couldn't help the sting from leaving my voice. "I don't care about that either!"

Emmett's eyes flashed with annoyance as he bellowed back, "Well you just don't care about anything do you?!"

"No!" I hissed then took and step forward, grabbing a fist of Emmett's shirt and pulling him to me. "I really don't."

My lips grabbed his in a fierce and determined kiss. I'd imagined this kiss for some time now, not exactly _this_ kiss, but definitely our first kiss. It wasn't what I had had in mind, it was better.

We deepened the kiss as his strong arms took in my waist. Once my lips parted to do further work, Emmett was back at being stubborn and pulled away from me. I huffed loudly and glared at Emmett for ruining such an intense moment. "What!"

"Rose," Emmett whined, "I just can't—"

I interrupted him with another kiss of mine. He leaned in a bit then took another quick step back.

"Emmett!" I snapped. "I swear, if you step back one more time!"

"This won't work," Emmett looked so sad I almost felt sorry for my pushy mood. _Almos_t.

"Then let's enjoy it while it last," I urged with sharpness.

Emmett was about to say something else, but I'd already pushed him farther back and into the wall then pressed my body up against his. I gave him a rough kiss then moved to kiss the side of his jaw as I worked off my cloak. Emmett, _thank God_, finally gave in and guided my face back to his.

His tongue pushed in between my lips as I opened completely for his access. It was thrilling, this new kind of kiss. Okay, so I wasn't exactly a virgin and yeah I'd definitely been kissed before, but there was this sort of ruggedness to Emmett, this strong stability to his lips that just pushed me to go further and explore their true depths.

Emmett's hands seemed to be doing the same thing as they ran down the sides of my body, kneading and massaging as they went. I started undoing the buttons on his shirt when a very familiar voice called out in the distance, "Rosalie!"

"Shit!" I cursed and broke apart from Emmett. He was looking down at me with panic, not helping my own panic. It was James. "Where do I hide?!" I hissed.

Emmett cursed and started looking around for a safe enough hiding spot. He finally settled down with a corner in the back with one of the horse's stables covering up its view from the immediate eyes. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to the corner then grabbed a few barrels of hay to really cover my up from view.

"Act like you're working on something!" I ordered from by curled up position in the corner.

I could hear Emmett's very loud footsteps running back towards where we'd been, hopefully cleaning up anything that might shout, 'Rosalie was here!'

There was a quick knock on the stable door before the soft creak of its opening. "Oh, Hello," James said, his voice far from friendly.

"Hello sir," Emmett greeted back. My lips curled at the thought of Emmett calling James sir.

James sighed loudly, and I could only picture his hands behind his back as he walked and snooped around. "I was just looking for Ms. Swan. Have you seen her tonight?"

"Uh, can't say I have, sorry. Why, has she gone missing?" Emmett lied smoothly; he could be a great actor.

"Hm? Oh no, I was just looking for her, she wasn't in bed, but I expect she's around." There was a silence as I figured James was still looking around, like he actually expected me to be here. "What's that?"

"Oh it's nothing!" Emmett's voice had a tinge of panic and his stool scraped across the floor. "It's just a cloth we use to wipe the horses down with."

"A clean purple...cloak?" James asked as I cringed. I forgot about my cloak!

"Uh, yeah. We just washed it and you know, purple was all they had..." There was a sound of fabric flying through the air; Emmett must have thrown it over his shoulder or something.

"Right," James sounded skeptical. "Well, I'll just be leaving then."

"Okay, goodnight sir." Emmett didn't let out a sigh of relief or come over to get me, James was still here.

After another minute or so Emmett finally said, "You sure everything is alright sir?"

"Aw yes! Right, I'll be on my way now, goodbye!" He said a little too loudly. The door creaked open and shut, but neither Emmett nor I was stupid enough to say anything.

I was about to settle myself down to get a little shut eyes when Emmett shouted, "All clear!" I shook my head awake to see Emmett towering over me with a big grin on his face. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at me. I matched his actions by smirking and lifting my leg and letting my skirt slide down a bit then raised my finger and bent it in my direction. Emmett took a deep breath then lowered himself down and captured my lips.

**There, so I got most of Rosalie and Emmett out of the way. No, that's not the last of those two love birds, but for now, they'll be content. **

**As for Jasper, I hear your pleads for some Jasper and Alice action as well. And I shall commence, those two will be playing a HUGE role in this story. **

**Edward and Bella will be of course playing larger roles, just because I write like that :) haha get it? 'Roll like that'...'write like that?' ...Anyways...**

**I actually have a lot of drama planned for this story... I just have to get to it. So far, I've got a pretty good path, except every chapter always puts me on a new path where I have to find a different trail to get me to those ideas... it confusing. **

**So just sit back, relax, read and REVIEW! :) **


	9. Sophisticated

**I really liked working this chapter. I got it down pretty easily. Don't worry, I'm definitely continueing this story. Sorry about the Skirts and Stalking ordeal. I suppose it's not official yet, but even so, it wouldn't be updated for a looooong time.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**(BPOV) **

As usual, Edward was by the edge of the forest with a little lamp held up by his chest as a signal to where he was. The corners of my mouth lifted up into a smile and my pace quickened to get to the safety of Edward's arms quicker.

"Is that him?" Jasper whispered from behind me. My heart jumped and I cursed under my breath, forgetting momentarily that Jasper had come with me on my little "adventure".

"Yes," I gritted through my teeth, suddenly very perturbed with Jasper. Edward opened his arms when he saw me coming but froze when he saw the man, Jasper, walking behind me.

"Jasper Swan," my brother said before we had even come to a complete stop. He didn't bother offering a hand as he watched Edward slowly lower his arms and look towards me for help. His eyes held the question, 'Are we in trouble?'

"Edward, I'd like you to meet my brother, Jasper," I said with the best nothing-is-strange-about-this-situation voice as I could.

Edward dipped his head and offered his hand. "Hello, it's a pleasure," he greeted formally, though I could detect the shock and struggle in his voice.

Jasper stared at the hand like it was a squid. I tried discreetly to elbow him in the side. It wasn't very discreet but he got the idea and reluctantly grabbed Edwards hand to shake.

I tried my best to explain, "Jasper decided to come along—"

"Because I'm a good brother," Jasper cut in," And very protective about my little sister. When I heard she was meeting a man in the forest, well, you could imagine." I was chewing off my lip in nerves. Why did I agree tot his? _Because you wanted to see Edward._ So let him be killed by Jasper?

"In fact, I can," Edward said, trying to keep a casual look on his face as he spoke to Jasper. "I have a little sister—"

"Older actually," said a high pitched voice. A tiny body popped out from behind the cover of the bushes. "Hello," Alice said as she pranced next to Edward's side. We were all stunned speechless by her sudden and random appearance.

Alice locked her fingers behind her back innocently and twisted her torso. "Incase you didn't catch that," Alice began, speaking towards Jasper, "I'm Alice Cullen, Edwards _older_ sister." Edward rolled his eyes when she said older and mumbled under his breath. He seemed less shocked then anyone else, except Alice of course.

"Alice," Edward grumbled to her, keeping his voice down even though all of us knew Jasper and I could still hear him. "You were supposed to stay home tonight."

"Oh please," Alice tsked. "Since when have I ever listened to you?" I grinned at Edward's reaction which was a look of hopelessness. "Besides I had a vi—feeling I should come."

"And do you often act upon random feelings, Mrs. Cullen?" Jasper asked out of the blue, and again, I found my self startled and my heart racing to hear his voice right next to me.

Alice raised an eyebrow over to Jasper and smirked. "_Ms_. Cullen thank you, I'm not that easy to take off the market." If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was flirting with my brother. "And yes, I find acting on my feelings puts me in some rather fine situations, wouldn't you think so?"

Edward and I stole a glance at each other, neither one of us understanding how this had suddenly turned into who-could-flirt-with-the-most-class contest.

Jasper stepped forward, gladly taking the challenge. "Would you honestly care to hear my opinion on the matter of acting on feelings?" He rather stated then asked. "I think it's a terrible thing to act on only ones feelings, confusion and accidents happen that way."

"Oh but my dear sir Cullen, confusion and accidents are everywhere you turn, whether it be by feeling or the most complex of detailed instructions."

I was, sadly to admit, lost. And to think I was supposed to be the smart one who'd spent her whole childhood reading these kinds of weird and complex conversations between two characters.

"Although—" before Jasper could begin, I quickly cut him off, not interested in the least to hear what he could come up with next.

"Edward and I are going to start walking now, that's alright with you Jasper?" I asked over my shoulder since I'd already started walking away, grabbing Edward's arm in the process.

Jasper hardly mumbled the ok for me to go before he was off again in another round with Alice.

When we were at a safe distance away, I leaned into Edward's side in fake exhaustion, letting out a nice 'Ugh'. "Well it went better then I though it would, thank God for your sister being there."

Edward snorted. "Although, she could have told me about this 'feeling' before I left."

"But you were coming anyways, so it's not like it would have mattered," I reasoned, though my reasons didn't seem to comfort Edward.

"I must say," Edward grabbed my hand and started leading me through the forest, "I was a bit scared when I saw that man behind you, thought it was your dad."

Giving a sarcastic laugh I said, "Trust me, you'd know if it was my dad."

We walked in silence for a bit more, both of us in our own world of thought. It was a peaceful night tonight, the crickets were louder then ever but the noise started blending into the background once you got accustomed to it. The dense forest top let hardly any moonlight in, but the few streams that made it through, cast eerie, yet beautiful glows to the forest floor.

This was still strange to me, walking in the forest at night, holding the hand of a stranger. Edward wasn't really a stranger, but it's not like we'd know each other for the longest time either and yet, it felt like years. I think I was going to go with Alice on this one; I was going to go with my feelings.

Edward popped out of his trance and asked, "Should I be warned of any other possible family members I'm going to have to meet?" He joked. "A second cousin twice removed perhaps?"

I laughed and took a few quick steps forward so that I could playfully drag him from behind me. He pretended to stumble forward in defeat then stopped and brought me back into the case of his arms. "Where do you think your going?" He whispered down at me as I hit his chest with hardly any force. I was giggling like a school girl but I didn't care anymore. I smiled up at him to find him smiling back.

Like magnets, our head moved towards each other and consequently, our lips as well. It was a small kiss and when we pulled back, it left us wanting more. Edward's hand caressed the side of my face while his other came to my waist. With his hand, he brought my face up as he arched his back and leaned in again, this time with more force. His soft lips pressed against mine in the most sensational way I could ever imagine. No book could beat this.

I let my hands do what they may. One stayed rested on his shoulder while the other ran to the back of his neck, playing with his messy hair. He moved his lips slightly and my heart jumped from the rush of excitement which rolled through me. I played along and moved my lips slightly as well.

We were soon moving and playing, taking short deep breath here and there then diving back in.

If none could have guessed, I'd never really had a childhood of kissing all the boys in town, so I really had no idea what I was doing. But that wasn't exactly what was on my mind as Edward's smooth lips attached to mine.

Edward would move his lips to the upper corner of mine and suck a bit; I would play along and try the same thing out on his.

We even got as far as a little tongue action, until finally, and regretfully, we broke apart, gasping for air.

I was smiling like a maniac, and from the looks of it, Edward was as well. He grabbed my wait and leaned in for one more peck, neither of us being able to handle another full blown out kiss, with our jumpy giddiness and nerves as well as our neglected air supply. When he pulled back, he grinned and whispered, "Want to sit by the lake?"

I bit my lips and nodded, letting him guide me with one arm around my waist towards the lake.

**Thanks!**


End file.
